Thank You
by twilightrockz
Summary: Bella chose Jacob not Edward. The day after she chose everyone left. Or did they? Someone stayed behind. BellaxJasper. Rated M because i am paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

Bella's P.O.V.

This had to be the worst day of my life. I was sitting on the couch between Jacob and Edward. They wanted me to make a decision. _The _decision. Who did I want to spend my life with?

''I can't decide, you are driving me crazy!'' I shouted.

They both jumped, nobody spoken in almost a half and hour.

''Just make up your mind. It's not that hard.'' Jacob said.

''Shut up, mongrel. She'll make the decision when she wants to.'' Edward said, always peace-making.

I let a breath I hadn't realized I was holding.

''Come back tonight at 11:00 pm.'' I told them, I would be ready then.

''Fine'' Jacob said, bending down to give me a kiss on the cheek. I had to stand on my tip-toes. He got up and walked out of the house.

''_Dogs_'' Edward growled ''I will talk to you later, love'' he said also giving me a kiss on the cheek. Then, he got up and left. I felt alone. I sighed; I really needed to make a decision. I went to take a bath, just to pass the time. I used my strawberry shampoo. I quickly dried off, it was already 10:50, and quickly brushed my hair and teeth. I went to sit on my bed at exactly 10:59. The clock just turned 11:00 when I heard a noise outside.

Edward's P.O.V.

I can't believe I left her! I feel so stupid. This is all my fault

_Yes, it is_ Alice thought.

She is always giving me a hard time, not that I can blame her. I made her loose her best friend and sister. I destroyed the whole family.

Then there's the subject of _Jacob Black_, how I loathe him! He has stolen everything from me, I left to protect her, not to hurt her, and I still loved her!!!

I have to leave to Bella's house; I don't want to be late. I couldn't stop thinking about her, I was so caught up in my thoughts I ran right into the _dog_. The sound was like boulders colliding.

''Watch where your going, bloodsucker'' Jacob snarled.

''Like I would purposely run into you, you _stink!'' _ I snarled back, I also pinched my nose, for dramatic effect and because he really did stink.

''I know Bella is going to pick me, why would she pick you, you _left_ her!'' He said. My face contorted with pain. I would not give him the satisfaction of seeing that though. I ran to her window none stop. I could feel him phase, so he could run as fast as me. We both made it to the window at the same time, I got in first though. She was sitting in her rocking chair, her face in her hands. I walked up to her. She looked up. You can tell she had been crying.

''I've made my decision'' she started, I was so nervous ''I choose to spend my life with…''


	2. Chapter 2

Bella's P.O.V.

''I've made my decision'' I started, I could feel the waves of nervousness ( **sorry if that's not a word**) rolling off everyone ''I choose to spend my life with…'' I took a deep breath and kept chanting to myself I was making the right decision '' Jacob.''

I was afraid to open my eyes, I felt a rush of wind and I knew Edward had left. I hoped I was right and that I couldn't really trust him not to leave me again. I also hope I can live without him. I opened my eyes to see Jacob staring at me with his mouth wide open.

''Are you serious, bells?'' He asked.

''Yes, I can't trust him not to leave me again and I don't want to get hurt, again. But, we are going to take this relationship slow, okay?''

''Okay'' he said.

I asked him to leave so I could sleep, he tried to kiss me but, I wouldn't let him. I had a feeling that tomorrow is going to be interesting.

Edward's P.O.V.

I can't believe she chose that dog over me. This was all my fault if I had just stayed, like she wanted me to, and not leave, she would have never gotten that close to _Jacob_.

I ran home, I didn't really want to face my family though. I grabbed anything I would need and I left. I swore, to myself, I would never come back here again. I hoped my family followed, I didn't want to make this harder than what it is right now, for her. I left, never turning back. (**sorry Edward fans, he might come back**)

Alice's P.O.V.

I was in the house watching CNN, when I got a horrible vision, Bella chose Jacob, not Edward, I could see him leaving and never coming back. Of course the family would follow. I started dry sobbing, my best friend, and sister, wasn't going to choose us. I felt heartbroken. That's how Jasper found me, he could feel it.

''We have to leave'' I whispered.

''I don't want to'' he said '' I like it here.''

I looked at him like he was crazy, my brother needed his entire family and Jasper wasn't coming?!

''Are you kidding, he needs us!'' I practically screamed. We were having problems communication, if you haven't guessed.

''No, I'm staying here; maybe we should take a break, Alice. Go with your brother, im sure he needs you.'' He said firmly. There was a hint of sarcasm in his voice, I didn't understand it.

''You want be able to stay on your _diet_ if we aren't here.'' I told him my voice just as firm.

''_I_ have faith in me'' He said really low,

''okay well I'm going to go get the family, we're leaving tonight'' I said.

''Okay, I'm going hunting, I might see you around.'' He said and the he was gone.

I sighed with frustration; this was going to be hard. I called in the family and told them what happened, including the talk between me and Jasper. They agreed to leave within the hour. We all went to pack, we were going to move up back to Denali. We were gone within the hour.

Jasper's P.O.V.

I went hunting everyday, to resist temptation. I also continued going to school. I don't know why I stayed behind, instead of going with my family but, I felt as though I was meant for something here, so I stayed. I decided to go visit Bella two weeks after my family left. I hoped she forgot about that _dog_. I at the time didn't know how right I was.

Bella's POV

I knew almost instantly that I had made the wrong choice; I just didn't feel that spark with Jacob. He seemed happy, at least. I also knew that the Cullen's had left. I found that out when I made one of my weekly trips to the hospital, I asked for Dr. Cullen, the nurse said that he had left. I felt so alone. I still went to school, I skipped lunch though. (** Hint Hint he hasn't seen Jasper, yet**) About a week into me and jacob's relationship , I broke it off, I was miserable, he was mad.

''Why did you pick me, to dump me one week later'' He screamed.

''Get out!'' I screamed back. He look surprised but, he left.

At school, the next day, Friday, I think, I went to lunch. I tried not to look at their table, to many memories. I eventually did though, only to find Jasper sitting there, alone. I immediately took my tray over there and sat down. He looked surprised, then we he saw it was me, he smiled a crooked smile much like Edwards but wayyyy better.

''Hello, Bella'' he said softly.

''Hey, Jasper, not to be rude but, why aren't you with the rest of them?'' I asked.

''Me and Alice aren't together anymore and I just felt like staying here, I don't exactly know why though.'' He responded. Wow, him and Alice broke up? Didn't see that one coming.

''Yeah, I don't exactly love Edward anymore and I don't even like Jacob'' I started explaining everything and he sat listening very closely. ''So I guess I don't like either of them.'' I let out a hard chuckle.

''So Jasper what's your schedule?'' I asked, trying to start a conversation.

''Same as yours.'' He said.

''oh, I guess I've been really out of it'' I said laughing, he smiled. Just then the bell rang.

We walked to biology and being me I managed to trip. Thankfully, Jasper caught me, around the waist, just before I met the floor.

''Thanks'' I muttered, blushing tomato red, his arms were still around my waist.

''No problem'' he said.

As we entered biology, I took my seat and he sat next me. I raised my eyebrows and he just winked at me. I blushed a light shade of pink. I heard him chuckle.

''Are you staying at your old house'' (**the Cullen mansion**) I asked, hoping he wasn't.

''No, I didn't want to so I just live well…outside'' he said. I was shocked.

Just then I had an idea…


	3. Move

Chapter 3-Move

Jasper's POV

She was so pretty when she blushed, I thought. Then I stopped myself. I can't be falling for her, she's _human_. Then she started talking.

''Do you want to stay in our guest bedroom?'' She asked. I was stunned; she looked down, blushing, again.

''Sure'' I said. I can't believe I just said that.

She looked up smiling really big, the blush gone.

''Ok, you can follow me home after school'' she said, excited.

''Sounds good'' I replied. The school day went by really fast.

When it finally ended, I followed her home, to our home. That sounded good to me. I could feel her emotions, even though we were in different cars. She was so excited and happy. I sighed, Edward would be so mad if he found out, he still loves her. But, she doesn't feel the same way. I wonder what she feels about me…

We finally made it to her/our home. She got out went to her door. I got there first though. I was being very dramatic. I was tapping my foot. She just took her good old time. I could hear her laughing, it was like music.

''we don't all have vampire speed'' she said. She reached up and took a key out from under the eave. She unlocked the door and went to set het stuff down. She led me to the guest bedroom.

''do you have any of your things with you?'' she asked.

''no but I can go shopping, wanna come?'' I asked hoping she would say yes. She ran upstairs, I waited at the bottom of the stairs. She came running down and ran right into me. I was surprised and almost fell and I also managed to catch her because she tripped. I stood her up and asked if she was okay. She looked into my eyes and I could tell she wasn't breathing. I laughed, I was ''dazzling'' her, as Edward called it.

''Breathe'' I commanded.

She took a deep breath. I started laughing. She stuck her tongue out at me. That pushed me over the edge I was laughing so hard I would be crying if I could.

''Ok enough laughing at clumsy Bella'' she said. I tried to stop I honestly did but, it took me a few minutes.

''ok lets go'' I said. We got into my jeep and drove for almost an hour until we pulled into my favorite store. We got out and went to shop. I had 5 credit cards with 10 thousand on each.

''ok lets shop.'' At the end I think I got around 40 shirts, 100 pants and 20 sweaters. Bella looked at me like I was crazy. I just laughed.

''lets get out of here'' I said.

''Thank g*d'' she said.

Bella's POV

Once we got all the bags in his car we got in. I put my seatbelt on and we were off. It was probably uncomfortable for Jasper to be in the car with me alone. So I rolled down the window, to let the fresh air in. He relaxed and smiled at me. I of course blushed, which made him chuckle. I put my arm in the middle and he put his on top of mine, twining our fingers. I looked at him. He smiled. I didn't mind at all, I loved the feeling of him. He seemed to feel my emotions because he laughed which caused me to blush tomato red, again.

''Your blush is lovely'' he said. Raising his hand to stroke my face. That only made me blush deeper.

''Thank you'' I said. I hadn't realized we were home. I didn't want to move. His hand was still on my face but my hand was gone.

''I want to try something'' he said. He came closer and I knew what he was going to do. ''Be still'' he whispered. His breath fanning my face. Then he kissed me, starting out slow but, building with passion. It was better then anything me an d Edward shared. He ended it too early, in my opinion.

''I love you, Bella'' he said. I was so happy and I was sure he could feel it.

''I love you too, jasper'' I said I realized it was true, I loved Japer. He smiled and kissed me again. I was in heaven.

Alice's POV

I cant believe what I had just seen. Edward came in just then.

''Hey, babe'' he said with a smirk. In case you haven't guessed we are dating. We were there for each other and couldn't help it. I loved him. We were both rejects. I still hadn't told him about Jasper staying at Bella's or them kissing but, he had to find out.

''WHAT??!!!'' he screamed. Crap, he read my mind. Oh, well I guess I have to tell him now.

''Jasper is living with Bella and in the car, on their way home from shopping, they kissed and I said I love you to each other.'' I said not leaving anything out. I could see him loosing it. I sighed and went over to him. I wrapped my arms around his waist, my head coming up to chest. I felt him relax and wrap his arms around me.

''I'm sorry it just took me by surprise.'' He said. I completely understood.

''I know'' I said ''me too.'' I stood on my tip-toes and kissed him. He wrapped his arms around my waist and lifted me up so it was easier. He pushed us up against a wall and it continued from there…

Jaspers POV

I felt so happy, I was on cloud nine. We got out of the car and we, well I, got all of my bags into the house, although she wanted to help. She was so cute when she pouted.

''I need to go take shower'' she said ''see you in a little bit'' she said leaning over the table we were sitting at to kiss me. I pulled her over the table and put her in my lap, so she could reach better. We sat there making out for about a half an hour.

''I really need to go take a shower'' I said about every 10 minutes.

He would always say ''ok go ahead'' but we wouldn't move so we just started making out again. He would always laugh when I didn't leave. When I did get up, he grabbed me by the waist and pulled me back down again.

I waited until we were deep into the kiss then pulled away really fast and ran upstairs. I could hear him say ''Hey!''. I just laughed and kept running. I could hear him at the stairs. Almost there. Then he grabbed me by the waist and pulled me to the floor. I landed on top of him and he chuckled. I was pouting, I almost made it!!!! He started laughing.

''You are tricky'' he said, through his laughter.

I couldn't help but laugh, his laughter was contagious.

He let me get up but now I didn't want to. So instead we were going to go watch TV. I was just getting up when he picked me up bridal style and carried me to the living room. After watching TV for about 10 minutes we decided to go to the park. We took his car there and we just walked around talking, and holding hands.

Then all of a sudden he stopped. He looked at me and said…


	4. Visit

Chapter 4-Visit

**I kind of messed up the POV from the last chapter, sorry. Anyway, here it is! I will be updating my profile. I am also writing another story. Another BellaxJasper!**

**Previously:**

_Then all of a sudden he stopped. He looked at me and said…_

Bella's POV

We were in the park, just walking.

"Bella can I ask you something?" he said. His honey hair was falling in his eyes. He was drop-dead gorgeous.

"Anything?" It came out more like a question.

"I know this is kind of old-fashioned but, will you be my girlfriend?" He said, looking down. I smiled. I leaned up and kissed him. He seemed surprised but, responded.

"Of course, Jasper." I said. He smiled.

"Thank you." He said and kissed me again.

BJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJB

Jasper slept in my room last night and thankfully I slept free of nightmares. When I woke up I was still in his arms. He looked troubled though. So, I leaned up and kissed him. He responded almost immediately. I was getting ready to ask him what's wrong when he said…

''Carlisle and Esme want us to visit them, Rosalie, Emmett, Edward, and Alice.'' He said.

I was in complete shock; I didn't want to meet them, yet.

''Um, when?'' I asked afraid of his answer.

''Um, in a couple hours, back at our old house.'' I was in complete shock but, I had to get it over with.

''okay, lets go, then'' he looked like he was in shock.

''Well, I have to get it over with, you can't hide from them forever and I guess now is better than never or when I don't really feel like it.'' I responded.

''Okay then lets go get ready we have to be there by 1:00'' he said.

''What time is it?'' I asked

''Um, 12:15'' he said kind of low.

''why didn't you wake me up?!''

''because your cute when you sleep'' he said. I just rolled my eyes.

''fine, lets get ready'' I grumbled. Before I could even move, he was kissing me. It made me much happier.

''try to be happy'' he whispered. I couldn't help but comply.

''good, now go get changed'' he said.

''ok, jazz'' I said, he raised an eyebrow, and I just shrugged.

''it's cute'' I said, winking. He just moaned, and I giggled.

We were in his car by 12:45 and we were at the house at exactly 1:00.

I was practically hyperventilating; he was calm, and trying to calm me down.

He leaned over and kissed me.

''Bella calm, down we can leave when ever you want to'' he said.

I nodded and took a deep breath.

''lets get this over with'' I said. He nodded.

We walked up to the door holding hands. He didn't knock, just walked right in. The entire family was there. Just staring at us. Edward and Alice were staring at our hands, still linked. Carlisle and Esme were the first to welcome us.

''Bella, Jasper, welcome back'' he said, hugging me and shaking hands with Jazz.

''Thanks'' we said at the same time. We looked at each other and started laughing. He bent down and kissed me, I wrapped my arms around his neck. We broke apart when we heard a snarl. I looked over and saw Alice pulling a snarling Edward out of the room. His eyes never left Jaspers.

We talked to everyone then went up to Jaspers old room. It really didn't surprise me. I have jasper. I love jasper. I was smiling so big when I thought that. Jasper looked at me and asked why I was so happy.

''because I love you so much'' I replied. He looked like he would cry if he could.

''I love you, too'' he said. He bent down to kiss me and I stood on my tip-toes. He grabbed me around the waist and pushed me against a wall. I had to break the kiss to breath but he just continued down my neck. I pulled his face back to mine. We went to the couch, he didn't have a bed, and he got on top of me. He kept kissing my neck and collarbone. Then we heard a knock. I groaned, frustrated. I got up to get it but jasper pulled me back down.

''Go away'' he groaned. Whoever it was knocked again. I giggled. He sighed.

''I'll get it'' I said. I went to answer it and found Edward standing there. Pain and anger written all over his face.

''Can we talk?'' he said in a very low, controlled voice. I felt arms wrap around my waist and knew Jasper was there.

''She is busy'' he said kissing my neck. I couldn't help the giggle that escape. Edward looked like he was going to get sick.

Jasper closed the door and we went back to the couch.

''I should go talk to him'' I said.

Jasper sighed ''ok but, hurry up'' he said. I bent down kissed him again and left. Edward wasn't there so I had to go find him.

**The next chapter will be about Bella and Edward and Alice will definitely be in there. Bella and Jasper don't know that Alice and Edward are dating! Thank you for the reviews. I have all the chapters written, I just need to post them. I put those three up because I couldn't help myself. And the chapters get longer. Some are 4 pages! Anyway keep reviewing!**

**Belle (that's my real name! ironic right?)**


	5. Whoops

Chapter 5-Whoops

Edward's POV

When Bella walked in with Jasper, seeing them holding hands nearly tore me apart. I did have Alice but, I still loved Bella, just not as much.

Carlisle and Esme welcomed them. They both said ''thanks'' at the same time and then started laughing. Her laugh is like music. Then they started kissing. When she wrapped her arms around him, it through me over the edge. She should be _mine. _I snarled. They stopped and looked at me. Alice pulled me out of the room, to her room. I sat on the bed and tried to calm myself. I heard them coming up the stairs. Then they went into _his_ room. Then she said she loved him and he said he loved her and they started kissing. By his thoughts they were on the couch. I needed to interfere, I told Alice I needed to talk to her. She nodded and I left. Then I heard his thoughts.

_G*d, she's an awesome kisser, CRAP Edward can hear me, oh well, my thoughts ._Jasper thought.

I went to the door and knocked. I heard her try to get up but he pulled her back down, she giggled.

"Go away" he groaned. I knocked again. This time she came to answer it.

"Can we talk?" I said as polite as I could. She must have then felt the hands on her waist because she looked up when he started kissing her neck. I was FUMING. I wanted to rip his head off.

"She is busy" he said and then shut the door before I could say anything. I heard her giggle again. I went to find Alice she was in the living room. I went and sat next to her. I pulled her onto my lap. She laughed and started kissing me.

"I love you" I said.

"I love you, too" she thought, she was a little busy.

We stopped when we heard a gasp.

Bella's POV

I kept looking for him; I knocked on almost every door in the house. I went down to the living room, to see if Esme or Carlisle has seen him. I was on the last step and when I was sure I wouldn't fall I looked up. I gasped. Edward and Alice were making out on the couch.

"Whoops, sorry, I um, my bad" I left, feeling extremely embarrassed. I went right to Jasper.

I walked to find him changing his shirt as in, he was shirtless. I didn't care I went right to him. I hugged him, he laughed.

"Hello, that was a short talk." He said while laughing.

I smacked him, probably bruising my hand. "I think I may be blind" I said.

"Why" he asked.

"I just walked in on Alice and Edward making out" I responded. He did what I did not expect, he started laughing.

"I feel bad for you" he said through laughing.

"Shut up" I said, jokingly. He looked hurt for a second before I kissed him. I traced my fingers over his scarred chest and he moaned. I had to break away to breath but as soon as I broke away, his lips just went to my neck and then collarbone. Then he broke away.

"Bella can I ask you something?" he said, his golden hair falling in front of his eyes. He was so handsome.

"Anything?" It came out more like a question, though.

"Ok, fine, willyoumarryme?" he said so fast I couldn't hear what he said.

"What, I didn't catch that?" I said, confusion layering my voice.

"I asked will you marry me?" he said he wasn't even looking at me. I was so surprised but so happy and excited. I kissed his jaw; it was all I could reach. He looked at me.

"Of course" I practically screamed.

It didn't seem like he could have been happier. I love him so much. I was going to kiss him but the door suddenly banged open and I almost fell off his lap. Edward was standing in the doorway looking pissed!

"Dude, what you are doing?!" Jasper said, probably taking in Edward's anger.

"You proposed to her?!?!?!?!" Edward screeched.

"She's my fiancée, not yours, get over it!" Jasper yelled back. Edward moved closer and Jasper took a defensive position in front of me. I could hear snarls coming from his chest. I called for Carlisle and he came almost instantly, pulling Edward away with him. I hear d something breaking the living room. I looked at Jasper who still hadn't move from his position. I got up and knelt down in front of him.

"Jasper? Are you okay?" I whispered. He sighed and stood up grabbing me bridal style and when we were walking out of the house, I saw the pieces of his grand piano all over the living room.

"Jasper, where are we going?" I asked.

"Where ever you want to go." He said. He put me down in the car and was beside me in a second.

"I almost forgot!" he practically screamed. He pulled out a box from his pocket and in a second he was at my door, which was open, kneeling.

"Isabella Marie Swan, I promise to love you forever, every single day of forever. Will you marry me?" I was so touched, I almost didn't see when almost all the family came out.

"Yes" I whispered, I didn't trust my voice.

"Thank you, so much" he said and slid a beautiful ring on my finger. It was silver with a white diamond in the center and blue diamonds surrounding it.

"How many karats is this" I demanded.

He smiled sheepishly "24?" he said.

I wanted to be mad but, I couldn't. He was soooo cute, his golden hair falling in his eyes, a heart-braking smile, and I loved him.

"Oh, Okay." I sighed. I bent down and kissed him, unfortunately it lasted longer than I would have liked. There were people watching. Speaking of which.

"Oh, I am so happy for you two" Esme squealed, giving us both a hug.

"Congratulations'' Carlisle said hugging me and shaking Jaspers hand. Alice and Edward just stood in the background.

"You know we have to tell my dad, right?" I asked. Charlie has been kind of difficult since Jasper moved in, this might put him over the edge.

"You know I'm bulletproof right" he asked. I just laughed and kissed him, which was dangerous considering he was driving.

"I know but, I want to talk about my becoming a vampire…

**The next chapter will be about the transformation and possibly a little fluff! Review!**


End file.
